


The Scale that Balances Does Not Waver

by HiraKiaShi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: With the power of Kingdom Hearts, Sora defeated Xehanort. But, with so many versions and pieces of Xehanort scattered, Sora Did the best thing he could do, and took all of these pieces into his own heart. Xehanort is whole once more, but is a prisoner within Sora's heart.The very thing that he once called a prison, was now his isolation.Xehanort's search for Kingdom Hearts was over, and yet...He simply craves to know more.Now, he fills the boy's head with thoughts and ideas that leaves Sora's heart racing with fear.





	The Scale that Balances Does Not Waver

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by this post [here!](http://https://kingdomsaurushearts.tumblr.com/post/173386932380/it-is-a-prison/)
> 
> I want to write more about this, but I'm not sure if I will or not yet.

Twilight town was peaceful during the warm days, but nighttime was when the world was the most tranquil. The ever-resting sun finally settled, and the soft aura that most people carried out their daily duties changed into something quiet. Not to be disturbed.  
Sora lied in bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the blank ceiling. He, Kari, and Riku had found an apartment with three bedrooms, and with the mass amount of Munny they obtained on their travels, decided to move into the place. It was quaint. A decent sized common area that served as both a living room and a kitchen broke off in three different directions, where each of their rooms were. Riku was the one who mentioned living in twilight town. He didn't feel right in his own home world anymore, guilt still clung at his consciousness. “Besides, if anything were to happen, the Mysterious Tower is right nearby.” This is the excuse he gave them. Kairi saw through his intentions, but agreed with Sora. It wouldn't be home without him there with them.  
Roxas and Lea also got a smaller apartment a bit farther down from where they were, Roxas admitting that this was the closest place to home, and he wanted to have somewhere stable to come home to after traveling. He wanted some sense of normality, still feeling on edge after they had all been through.  
He wasn’t ready to believe this was all over, and Sora didn’t blame him. Besides, Xehanort was still technically alive. Sora placed his hand over his thundering heart.  
He couldn’t sleep. Not since the Keyblade War against Xehanort had concluded. It had been a week since then. Exhaustion was undeniable to Sora, but he still lied awake, unable to find any form of rest that was longer than a hour at a time. He sighed, the sun would rise soon, and he still had yet to fall asleep. He replayed Kingdom hearts all over again in his head, but it only kept him awake more.  
He pressed his hand over his heart, where Xehanort was now trapped there for the rest of eternity. Sora had done exactly what Xehanort claimed his heart did, prison others. It was the only thing to truly stop Xehanort, but he wondered if it was truly the right thing to do.  
Any other idea was easily stumped by another argument. The unease and on-edge feeling wasn’t his own, but as Xehanort contemplated his situation, Sora and the other’s feelings seemed to merge together.  
Now was no different, and Sora inhaled slowly as Xehanort screamed in frustration within him. The boy had to concentrate to keep himself from hyperventilating.   
“Don’t you understand? The power of kingdom hearts was yours to control! And you gave it all up simply to trap me within! Unlimited power, but never to be used!”   
Sora took another deep breath, trying to ignore the calls, only to consider them harder. When they were within Kingdom hearts, the world granted him amazing powers to defeat Xehanort, and he used nearly all of it to permanently seal him within his heart. He still had unfathomable powers, but most of it was used to keep Xehanort forever trapped.  
The villain hated his imprisonment, but it seemed he didn’t care that he was trapped, only that he would never know how much power Kingdom Hearts truly granted Sora. Xehanort wanted to know more, but Sora only dreaded the idea of holding so much power, what he could do, what he could loose control of. Xehanort theorized that he could not only swarm a world in darkness but overwhelm it with so much light that it would simply cease to exist.  
“An awesome power, the greatest equality. I was right, in the end. Light and Darkness holds a balance, and you are the Scale!”  
“SHUT UP!” Sora cried, holding his ears to his head, only partially knowing that it wouldn’t matter. His heart thundered, air gasping between frightened lungs, but Xehanort was quiet once more. If his only motive was to force Sora in a quiet panic, then he succeeded. Sora basked in the silence. 

He nearly screamed in frustration as a soft rapping sounded against his door. 

“Sora?” Riku opened the door slowly, and when he wasn’t shooed away, he closed the door and came to sit on the bed. Sora was still covering his ears, and curled in on himself. They sat there for a minute before Sora finally answered the question Riku didn’t have to ask.  
“I can’t sleep. He keeps talking. I can ignore it most of the times.. but sometimes, the things he says,” Sora trembled. A hand slowly pried one of his hands off his ear, pulling him to sit up and encouraging him to breathe properly again.   
“The power of Kingdom Hearts is still within me, and the things he tells me I can do, they’re all such awful things, Riku. I can’t touch into that power, I’m using nearly all of it to keep him in place, but I can’t stand the idea that if I really wanted to, I could do these awful things.”

He trembled, unwarranted sobs kept at bay by trembling his whole body. Riku watched with a sympathetic look. Sora was the last one that should be suffering like this. But he does it, without question, because he is always the first to jump into action. To save the world. Riku wished he could take this burden, but it was not as simple as that, and he isn’t sure he is nearly resolved enough to not let Xehanort influence him again.  
He didn’t trust himself enough.   
“That’s how you two are different,” Riku offered, “Despite all of this power within you, despite all that Xehanort tells you what you can do. You already know what you want to do.“

“What do you mean?” Sora asked

“I mean, even if this power was at your potential, and not being entirely used to hold Xehanort, I know you wouldn’t dare to destroy a world, or bring back Kingdom Hearts. If you had the ability to remove a world from existence, then I know you would simply use it to bring more back that have been lost.”

The small smile on Sora, face made Riku feel a tad better. 

“The power Of Kingdom Hearts that you are able wield, everyone knows you will only use it for the benefit of others and protect the worlds you come to see.”  
“Riku,” Sora said quietly, “Thank you.”  
Riku smiled in return, and whispered goodnight before beginning to get up. Sora held onto his shirt, gently pulling him back onto the bed.  
“Could you, please, stay? I don’t like being alone with him.”

Riku sighed. Sora would never be alone now. Xehanort would always be there. Hopefully soon Sora will find a way to lock him away deeper within his heart with the help of Yen Sid. Until then, the boy will always have to tolerate the old man’s spirit.  
He lied beside Sora, who gratefully clung to his shirt still. His head resting over Riku’s chest. Ignoring his own heartbeat to instead listen to the steady thrum of another’s. He said thank you once more, and felt the vibration of Riku saying something back, but exhaustion finally overcame him before he could properly understand what was said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Kudos, Comments, and critiques are all welcome!!!!


End file.
